My Baro
by Dina Yoon
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi mengenai seorang gadis dan idola kesayangannya. ONE SHOT. R&R?


Annyeonghaseyo, chingu!  
>Setelah hampir seperdelapan abad setengah ratus dasawarsa (?) aku terjangkit penyakit kurang elit bernama <em>hiatus<em>, akhirnya aku kembali dengan membawa _fic_ ke-empat. *kedip2in mata*  
>Fic ini serupa kayak cerpen. (atau mungkin memang cerpen)<br>Nah, dilihat dari _greeting_ku di atas, mungkin ada yang sudah tahu kalau fic ini berhubungan dengan Korea.  
>Yak! Penasaran? Gentayangan? (lho?)<br>Langsung saja.  
>Selamat membaca~ ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the idols.

**Warning:** OC.

* * *

><p>Berburuk sangka sebelum berbukti ... nggak menyenangkan, lho.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Baro<strong>

_by **Dina Yoon**_

* * *

><p>"AAAAA!" Teriakanku menggelegar untuk kesekian kalinya. "Barooooo! Lepasin kipas ituuuuu!"<p>

Aku segera berlari ke arah Baro dan mengambil paksa kipas yang sedang digigitnya. Baro, kucingku itu memang nakal dan manja. Mungkin kau yang K-Pop Lover sudah tidak asing lagi dengan nama itu. Ya, Baro. Nama itu kuadopsi dari nama seorang personil boyband Korea yang sedang naik daun, B1A4. Tapi aku mengambil namanya bukan karena aku mengidolakannya, tapi karena nama itu terdengar imut dan lucu, sama seperti kucingku ini.

Oh sudahlah, bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Mungkin aku akan menarik kata-kataku barusan yang menyebut kucingku ini imut dan lucu. Aku sedang sebal, ralat, SANGAT sebal pada makhluk berbulu ini! Kenapa? Sedari tadi dia mengacak-acak seisi kamarku. Tidak begitu masalah jika dia hanya mengusik tempat tidur atau buku-buku. Namun, kau tahu, bukan hanya tempat tidur dan buku-buku, tetapi barang-barang koleksiku yang bergambar seorang artis yang sangat kupuja-puja, mulai dari kipas yang baru saja kurebut, poster, T-Shirt, sepatu, lightstick, sampai parfum yang ada di atas meja pun hancur berantakan karena ulahnya.

Baro mengeong keras kepadaku. Aku menatapnya, kedua tanganku kuletakkan di pinggang. "Dasar anak nakal!"

Seolah tahu bahwa aku sedang marah, dia mengelus-eluskan tubuh dan kepalanya dengan sikap sok-menggemaskan ke kakiku. 'Eong'annya melembut. Aku mendengus sembari menjauhkan kakiku darinya, lalu aku menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Tepat di saat aku merasakan pentalan _springbed_ku, suara pecah yang memekakkan telinga bergaung mengelilingi kamar. Aku langsung bangkit dan menemukan Baro yang sedang mengendus-endus cairan harum yang tercecer di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendatangi Baro dan memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Baro mengeong kesakitan. Dan aku berteriak padanya, "Kucing sialaaannnnnn! Kamu udah mecahin parfum kesayangankuuuuuu!"

Aku terduduk di lantai dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin aku kelihatan sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi aku ini memang masih anak-anak. Umurku masih 15 tahun, kok. Parfum itu kudapatkan dengan susah payah. Harganya sangat mahal bagi anak sekolah sepertiku. Aku mengumpulkan uang jajanku selama sebulan penuh hanya untuk membeli parfum itu. Dan bukan hanya itu yang membuatku menangis meraung-raung, tetapi karena gambar pada kertas yang menempel di botolnya. Gambar idolaku, idola tercintaku, seorang aktor drama sekaligus penyanyi pendatang baru di Korea, seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi yang cool, seseorang yang namanya melambung karena aktingnya yang luar biasa di sebuah drama musical Korea berjudul Dream High, seseorang—yang pasti kau tahu—bernama Kim Soo Hyun. Baro kembali mengeong tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ya, aku tahu dia itu hanyalah seekor kucing. KUCING BODOH YANG TIDAK PUNYA PIKIRAN!

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Ibuku muncul dari baliknya. Setelah melihat sekeliling, dia bertanya, "Ada apa, sih, Abel?"

Masih menangis, aku menunjuk botol parfumku yang sekarang hanya tinggal pecahan-pecahan besar. "Kucing bodoh itu mecahin parfum Abel, Ma!" Dan bahkan sekarang aku tidak mau menyebut nama kucing itu lagi.

"Astaga…" Mama mendekatiku, berjongkok di dekatku. Baro langsung mendekati Mama dan mengeong manja padanya. Mama mengelus kepala Baro. "Kenapa kamu pecahin, Baro? Kucing nakal!"

Aku terisak. Mama tidak sedang benar-benar membelaku. Dia lebih menyayangi kucing itu. Aku berdiri mengambil kantung plastik di laci meja dan memunguti pecahan botol parfumku. "Buang saja kucing sialan itu."

"Apa?" Mama terdengar agak terkejut. "Ini kan kucing kesayangan kamu, Bel."

"Enggak! Dia nggak pantas disayang-sayang!"

"Dia ini kan cuma kucing. Dia nggak tahu sama sekali apa yang dia lakuin."

"Abel nggak peduli, Ma," suaraku bergetar karena isakanku. "Buang aja dia."

"Cuma gara-gara parfum, kamu mau buang dia?"

"Parfum ini bukan barang yang bisa dibilang 'cuma'! Parfum ini harganya mahal, dan Mama kan tahu kalo parfum ini ada gambar Kim Soo Hyun!"

"Siapa yang suruh kamu beli barang kayak gini, Abel!" Bagus. Mama malah marah padaku. "Kamu itu udah buang-buang duit cuma demi artis Korea kamu itu!"

Aku benci kalau Mama sudah menyinggung tentang itu. Aku merasa Mama tidak pernah merasakan indahnya mempunyai seorang idola. Bahkan aku tidak ingat Mama pernah menceritakan tentang seorang artis dengan semangat, kecuali tentang artis yang akan menikah ataupun bercerai dan sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin menampik Mama, karena kau tahu, aku tidak akan menang. Mama tidak akan mau kalah ataupun mengalah jika Mama merasa asumsinya itu benar. Aku membuang plastik yang berisi sampah botol parfumku ke tong sampah di sudut kamarku.

Aku ingin menenangkan diri, menjauh dari Baro si kucing bodoh nan sialan. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana konser bertajuk Dream High akan manggung di kotaku. Aku dan teman-temanku sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk konser ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, mulai dari tiket sampai baju beserta aksesoris untuk menonton. Dan, ya, tentu saja aku merahasiakan tentang ini dari Mama, karena aku sudah menghabiskan uang tabunganku. Tiket konsernya bertarif Rp 850.000,- (aku memilih kursi VIP, karena aku SANGAT ingin melihat wajahnya dengan SANGAT jelas).

Aku pun bergerak menuju lemari. Kulihat Mama sudah berdiri dengan kucing itu di gendongannya. "Mama keluar dong," kataku.

"Kamu mau ngapain?" tanyanya sambil mengelus-elus lembut bulu kucing itu.

'_Oh bagus, bahkan aku tak boleh merahasiakan apa yang ingin aku lakukan di kamarku sendiri!'_ batinku. "Abel mau ganti baju," jawabku malas sambil membuka pintu lemari.

"Mau kemana memangnya?"

"Mau jalan-jalan sama temen, Ma…"

"Oh," Mama mulai melangkah keluar. "Tapi parfumnya masih ada di lantai, tuh."

Aku menoleh, dan bodohnya aku, aku lupa untuk melap lantainya. Pikiranku sudah linglung sekarang. Yang menjadi penyemangatku satu-satunya adalah kenyataan bahwa aku akan pergi melihat Kim Soo Hyun secara langsung. Aku kembali menoleh ke Mama. "Ya," ucapku. "dan jangan lupa buang kucing sial itu, Ma."

"Kamu nggak boleh bilang gitu! Cuma gara-gara parfum begitu, kamu jadi kayak orang stres."

Aku tak menghiraukan perkataan Mama. Aku memang stres sekarang, dan itu gara-gara makhluk berbulu menjijikkan itu! Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa semarah ini pada binatang apapun, bahkan pada binatang yang paling kubenci sekalipun yaitu kecoa.

Setelah aku menyembunyikan semua aksesoris mulai dari kaus bertuliskan 'Dream High' (yang tidak mungkin aku pakai di depan Mama), _lightstick_, poster dan bandana di dalam ranselku, aku mulai menjejakkan kakiku keluar kamar. Tetapi sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranku. Aku berpikir, tanganku sedang memegang knop pintu kamarku. Pikir, pikir, pi— Oh ya! Tiket! Tak mungkin aku masuk ke gedung pertunjukan tanpa ada tiket. Aku segera memeriksa dompetku, tetapi tidak ada kertas tiket di dalamnya. Aku berlari ke laci mejaku, membongkar pelan isinya, tetapi tetap tidak kutemukan. Dimana aku meletakkannya?

Aku mencari-cari di sekeliling kamarku. Di bawah tempat tidur, di bawah selimut, di bawah bantal, lemari, laci lemari, tasku yang lainnya, kotak pensil, selipan buku-buku, kolong meja dan tempat tidur, kantung baju dan celana yang masih kugantung, laptop beserta tasnya, dan tempat-tempat terpencil lain yang bahkan tak terpikir olehmu, namun aku masih tidak bisa menemukannya! Oh my goodness! Kutukan apa yang sedang diberikan padaku hari ini? Aku terduduk di _springbed_-ku, mengerahkan semua sel-sel otakku untuk mengingat dimana aku meletakkan tiketku. _'Oh Tuhan, aku mohon, bantulah hamba-Mu ini….'_

Aku melirik ke jam dinding, ternyata sudah pukul 02.00 siang.

"Mati aku! Konsernya kan jam 4!" Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri sembari menepuk-nepuk keningku. Dengan pikiran kalut, aku menelepon temanku, Virna. "Virnaaa!" Teriakku setelah kudengar Virna mengatakan "halo".

"Ada apa sih, Bel? Kamu nggak siap-siap?"

"Aku udah siap-siap, tapi—"

"Kalo gitu ayo kita berangkat," potongnya. "Kita jumpa di simpang tiga ya!"

"Tapi tiketku ilang, Viiiirrrr!"

"Hah? Kok bisa sih, Belll?"

"Aku lupa aku taruh tiketnya dimana…"

"Kamu uda cari di kamar kamu?"

"Udah semua sisi kamar ini aku bongkar, tapi nggak ketemu juga!"

"Aduh, Bel, gimana dong? Kamu pelupa banget sih.…"

"Gimana dong, Veeerrr?" rengekku.

Setelah rengekan dan teriakan panik yang panjang, aku mengakhiri telepon dengan membiarkan teman-temanku menonton konser tanpa aku. Aku terkulai lemas di tempat tidur, menyesali setiap kejadian yang menimpaku hari ini. Dan aku kembali menimpakan kesalahan pada kucing itu.

Aku keluar dari kamar, berniat untuk menceritakan tentang tiketku yang hilang padanya. Mama sedang ada di dapur, mengelap piring-piring yang baru selesai dicuci.

"Tuh, kan, apa Mama bilang…" ledek Mama, setelah mendengarkan ceritaku. "Seharusnya kamu nggak perlu main rahasia-rahasian sama Mama."

Aku menatap Mama dengan tatapan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apa maksud dari tatapanku ini. Entah kenapa mataku memanas, dan akhirnya aku menangis. Aku tidak sanggup untuk menahan emosiku yang bercampur aduk. Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang melupakan dimana tiketnya berada, aku kesal pada Mama yang malah meledekku bukannya menghiburku, dan aku kesal, bahkan bertambah kesal pada kucing itu yang membuat hariku menjadi buruk.

"Udah, nggak usah nangis, Bel." Mama mengelus kepalaku. "Lain kali kan kamu bisa nonton lagi."

"Belum tentu mereka bakal datang lagi ke Indonesia, Ma," kataku sambil terisak.

"Ya kamu nonton aja langsung ke Korea."

"Mama nyindir terus, ih…"

"Meeooonngg…" Aku dan Mama menoleh ke pintu dapur. Kucing itu masuk dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya. Aku baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi kucing itu memang tidak ada di sini. Dia melompat ke pangkuan Mama, disambut oleh elusan Mama di kepalanya. Aku memandang kesal padanya.

"Kenapa dia belum dibuang sih, Ma?"

"Lho, Baro!" Ucap Mama sambil memandang Baro, tidak mengacuhkanku. "Apa yang di mulut kamu ini?

Aku melihat ke mulut kucing itu. Di mulutnya memang ada sesuatu seperti kertas. Mama mengeluarkan kertas itu dari mulutnya, membuka lipatannya dan membacanya. Lalu Mama menoleh padaku sambil menunjukkan kertas itu. "Ini tiketnya?"

Aku segera menyipit melihat kertas itu, namun karena belum puas akan penglihatanku, aku mengambilnya dari tangan Mama. Kubaca dengan perlahan kata-kata yang tercetak dengan tebal. DREAM HIGH CONCERT. Aku otomatis melompat dari kursi dengan girangnya, menghentak-hentak lantai. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, aku kembali duduk dengan kesal yang menggelayut di wajahku.

"DASAR KUCING SIALLLLL!" teriakku pada kucing yang masih ada di pangkuan Mama itu. Kucing itu kelihatan tersentak, dia memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali menatapku dengan ekspresi takut..

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, Bel!"

"Ternyata dia yang nyembunyiin tiketnya kan, Ma!"

"Udahlah, Abel! Yang penting kan tiketnya udah ketemu!"

Kucing itu melompat turun dan keluar dari dapur. Aku mengejarnya, ingin melampiaskan kekeselanku padanya, entah kupukul, kubuang, atau kubunuh sekalipun. Mama juga ikut mengejarku, mungkin takut aku melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada kucing itu. Kucing itu berhenti di teras depan, mendekati rak sepatu, kemudian menggigit salah satu sepatu yang ada di rak bawah.

"Jangan gigit sepatuku!" Aku berteriak padanya dan berjalan dengan kesal ke arahnya. Ibu berkata "Abel, jangan dipukul!", tapi aku tidak peduli, ingin sekali kupukul kepala kucing itu sampai bulunya rontok. Namun sebelum aku sempat mendekatinya, dia melangkah mendekatiku, meletakkan sepatuku di depan kakiku dan mengeong sembari kembali menatapku dengan matanya yang besar berkilau. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terlintas di pikiranku. Dan, sepertinya aku mengingat apa yang terjadi yang ada hubungannya dengan sepatu ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, seolah terlupa dengan kejadian yang luar biasa mengesalkan beberapa saat lalu, aku menunduk dan menggendong Baro.

"Mau ngapain kamu, Abel!"

"Tenang aja, Ma," kataku sambil menatap Baro dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam. "Abel mau minta maaf sama Baro."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Abel udah salah sangka sama Baro. Abel yang salah. Abel lupa kalok sebenarnya Abel nyembunyiin tiket itu di sepatu Abel. Abel naruh di sepatu karena Abel takut tiketnya bakal diancurin sama Baro kalok tiketnya Abel taruh di kamar. Ternyata Baro tadi ngingatin Abel." Aku menggesek-gesekkan keningku ke kening Baro. "Maaf, ya, Baro. Abel udah jahat sama kamu. Abel udah nyaci-nyaci kamu. Maaf, maaf, maaf…"

Baro mengeong lagi. Rasanya aku kembali menyadari bahwa Baro kelihatan sangat manis, imut dan menggemaskan ketika dia mengeong, apalagi sambil menutup matanya. Aku memeluk Baro dengan penuh rasa penyesalan seolah-olah aku belum pernah memeluknya sama sekali.

"Makanya, Bel, jangan kejam-kejam lagi sama kucing. Marah ya boleh-boleh aja, tapi jangan sampe dipukul sekuat tenaga apalagi sampe mau dibuang."

"Iya, Mama. Maafin Abel ya," ucapku tulus sambil memandang Mama yang sedang tersenyum. Lalu aku mengelus-elus Baro yang sedang kugendong ini dengan penuh rasa senang."Terimakasih ya, Barooo! Karena kamu udah mau bantuin aku nyarik tiketku. Makasiiiihhhh banget! Aku beruntung banget bisa dapet kucing pintar kayak kamu! Nanti malam aku ceritain gimana konsernya dan gimana gantengnya Soo Hyun, sambil makan ayam. Okeee?"

Akhirnya aku memberitahu teman-temanku bahwa aku sudah menemukan tiketnya dan bisa pergi menonton konser, dan bertemu dengannya, idola luar biasa yang sangat aku sayangi seperti aku menyayangi Baro, Kim Soo Hyun.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Fic (cerpen) ini aku buat lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, <em>request<em>-an adikku.

_Thank you for reading_.  
>Yah... Semoga suka ya. ^^<p>

Review?

**[Words: 1962]**


End file.
